


Baker Blues

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Oh! I always bake when I’m sad (fuck you depression..) so maybe an imagine where the reader is sad and bakes a lot, cookies, cakes and everything and the whole kitchen is full (she loves with Owen) and when he comes back home from work he finds her baking and cheers her up with cuddles little kisses and stuff like that? :) And maybe a lite extra for the next day where all the guys at the raptor cage love her baked goods so much and Owen is the proud bf bc his girl can bake! :D
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Baker Blues

Today was just one of those days, it couldn’t be helped that was just how it worked out. For no rhyme or reason, it just wasn’t a good day for you and that typically only meant one thing. It had started out small, you were feeling kind of off so you decided to make some cookies. Cookies turned in to more cookies which turned in to brownies which turned in to cupcakes which turned in to cakes and pies and tarts and so many baked goods you were losing count. Usually you’d stop when you felt better but you hadn’t started feeling better and the stockpile of baking supplies was starting to run very low.  
You were on the last of the batters you could make without having to cut in to what was designated for actual food and there probably wasn’t a place in your living space that didn’t have your baking laying around. Everything in the kitchen except your prep space was practically overflowing, as things had started to cool they got relocated and spread out. On the upside, everything smelled absolutely amazing and would probably smell like that the rest of the week. Downside, you were now out of things you could bake and having a staring contest with the oven while you waited, alternating between that and doing dishes.  
That was how Owen found you when he got home. He could smell the mouthwatering deliciousness the moment he pulled up. If it was just the smell of one or two things he’d probably have been thrilled and immediately tried to sneak something yummy. But it was the smell of indiscriminant baking he was met with and that was never a very good sign. Indiscriminant baking meant an upset Y/N and a kitchen full off baked goods that tested his restraint. More importantly, it meant he’d probably have to drag you away from the kitchen for a different way to cheer you up. Owen would readily admit there were far more baked goods in the kitchen than he was anticipating, by a lot.  
You heard Owen’s bike in the distance before he ever pulled up, just as well that you’d run out of things to bake and that you’d gotten everything as cleaned up as you could. Everything except yourself, you realized as you caught your reflection in the window. Even if he wouldn’t know the kind of day you were having by the baking, the tear marks tracking through the flour smears on your face would’ve given it away.  
“You said you’d call me if you were having a bad day,” Owen murmured as he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, moving your hair to kiss the side of your neck. “And from the looks of this kitchen, you’re having a very bad day,” He continued, undoing the ties on your apron so it dropped away from you.  
“I didn’t want you to worry.” You muttered, relaxing back against him. “Besides, you don’t need to be distracted when you’re at the paddock.”  
“I worry whether you call or not because you have this bad habit of not letting me know you’re not doing okay. Like the time you skipped the baking all together and just laid in bed all day, but you didn’t tell me that you needed me so I went out with Barry after work and came home to find you a sobbing mess. You aren’t a distraction you’re my girlfriend and I want to know if something is wrong.” He responded, kissing your neck again.  
“Exactly! If I’d call you’d stop what you’re doing and come home and I’d be the lame reason you never do anything anymore.”  
“Maybe not right that minute but if I know something’s up I know not to screw around after work. You know why I’m willing to do that instead of going out with the same guys I see all day, after work? I want to do it because I love you and there’s no reason you should have to go through any of this by yourself. I knew what I was getting in to when I asked you out baby, and if I had to spend every night for the rest of our lives finding new ways to make you smile I wouldn’t have a damn problem with it. Turn around.” His arms dropped from around you and you reluctantly turned around to face him, keeping your eyes aimed at the ground.  
Owen didn’t force the issue, instead of pushing your head up he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in, nuzzling his head against yours. You let out a sigh as you let yourself rest against him, trying to keep your emotions in check before Owen ended up dealing with an irrationally sobbing mess again.  
“How about we get cleaned up and we can spend the rest of the night in bed.” The man really did love when he could get in some naked cuddling. It was weird just because you weren’t really sure that there were actually other men that wanted to just lay in bed naked with their girlfriend and not be trying to get sex. You’d be the first to admit though, you found the warm contact of his skin more comforting than anything else. “I thought you’d like that,” He laughed softly after you’d nodded your agreement to him. “Holy shit Y/N”  
You had forgotten how much of the baking had spilled over until he led you out of the kitchen. It might’ve helped if you’d have warned Owen that the baking had gotten a little more out of hand than it usually did. By out of hand, the only reason the living area wasn’t completely full of baked goods was because you’d have needed to go up the ladder to put anything in the loft. So really, Owen could still follow his plan, you hadn’t left anything in the bath and the bed was clear. It just happened to look really bad. But of course he would turn to you for an explanation as to why on top of the exceptionally full kitchen/trailer you had also manage to load down the bungalow.  
“Once I started I couldn’t stop, I kept thinking of different things I could make and it was keeping my attention so I just kept baking until all the baking stuff was gone. And then you got home and now here we are.”  
“I don’t want to know how you even managed this much, you are a baking machine. Is there anywhere in here that isn’t covered with cookies and cake?”  
“Bed and the bathroom, it was easier to avoid the ladder and not have to move a bunch of stuff when you got home.” A few more hours and more supplies and that might not have been true, but you hadn’t completely run out of other places to stack everything up.  
“Then we can figure out what to do with all this in the morning,” He said with his shrug, kicking his boots off and hanging his vest up. He didn’t seem to notice that you’d left his side until he heard the shower turn on and noticed the trail of floury clothes. “Hey, no fair!” You heard him laugh, followed by the sound of him tripping over something.  
“I’m not going anywhere, I just wanted to get the flour off before it turns all pasty and gross.”  
“I had something a little different in mind when you’re done rinsing off.” Once you’d both rinsed off plenty you found yourself relaxing in a hot bath. You couldn’t imagine Owen was all that comfortable but he hadn’t said anything to indicate that. If anything he seemed remarkably content to just lay there in the tub with his arms draped around you. With the window open you could hear the sounds of the island as day turned in to dusk. The bath worked wonders to ease the tension from both your bodies and when dark finally settled you were glad to move up to bed before you fell asleep in the water.  
If the couch hadn’t been covered in trays of sweets, you very easily could’ve fallen asleep right there and been perfectly happy provided Owen curled up there with you. It would’ve been a regrettable decision in the morning when you were both stiff limbed and sore but you definitely could’ve done it. By the time you got up the ladder to the loft you all but collapsed into bed. You were physically exhausted and emotionally drained and after that bath bed was a welcome sight.  
“What are you doing?” You muttered, opening your eyes again to watch Owen where he was kneeling by your feet.  
“Thought I’d remind you how definitely not lame I think spending time with you is.” He was lucky you’d been watching him or he’d probably have ended up being kicked in the mouth when he leaned down to kiss the top of your foot. You shook your head as he started kissing a slow path up your leg, pausing momentarily at the top of your thigh before resuming at the lowest point of your belly and continuing upward again.  
“Seems more like a reminder of how much you like when I’m naked,” You retorted, letting out a soft laugh when fingers ghost across your ribs, following the path his lips had. He didn’t deny your statement, finishing his path up your body. Middle of your chest, the soft sides of each breast, across your collar bone, up your neck and along your jaw.  
“There it is.”  
“There what is?” You questioned.  
“That smile I was looking for,” He responded, tracing the outline of your lips.  
“Smile? What smile?” You teased  
“This one,” He returned with a grin, bringing his lips down to yours. You could have teased him for days and he wouldn’t have cared. His concern wasn’t what was left of the mess in the kitchen or the innumerable baked goods all over the place or the mess the two of you had left downstairs. Since the moment he realized you were having a bad day his only goal and concern was to get a smile back on your face. He didn’t need a huge beaming grin, didn’t need you to be smiling for the rest of the night. He just wanted to know that you were in an okay place. Step one had been get you to relax, followed by loving the hell out of you until either you smiled or got annoyed.  
He was relieved that he got the first result, not that he often found you in a bad enough mood that you didn’t let him try and make you feel better. It by default made him feel remotely better over the fact that you still refused to believe that he’d rather take care of you than spend more time with the guys from the paddock, who he saw constantly. How you could think he’d prefer them over you was beyond him, if could have you there with him all the time he would in a heartbeat.  
At the same time, Owen considered as he pulled away from you just enough that he could lay down and pull you alongside him, he also wouldn’t mind more time he could spend with you like this. He didn’t feel like he ever had enough time to enjoy wrapping his arms around you while you laid there with your head on his chest. He smiled to himself at the thought of how crazed your hair would look in the morning now that you’d fallen asleep with it wet as he drifted asleep himself. You’d both handle the morning when it came, wet bed head, baked goods and all.  
A solution for the baked goods situation came to the two of you as Owen helped you try to tame the mess that your hair had turned in to overnight. Even if it wouldn’t make the two of you fat or violently ill, there was no way that just the two of you could eat everything. Before he left for the day you helped Owen load the jeep down with deliciousness to take with him. Surely his coworkers could make a substantial dent in the hoard. Preferably before Owen forgot all about his restraint and tried to eat it all himself.  
What you were left with by the time you sent Owen off to the paddock was far more manageable and gave you most of your living spaces back. By the time he’d be back from the paddock you’d probably have everything cleaned up and the treats some semblance of organized. At least that would give Owen a little less to worry about.  
A bit contrary to your assumption, Owen wasn’t overly worried. He’d gotten far less certain that you’d ever actually call when you needed him but you were okay when he left and usually that meant you’d at least be okay for the day. There was that nagging little thought in the back of his mind that irrationally told him that he should just take a few days off to make sure you really were okay but that wasn’t going to help anything, if anything it would just upset you more.  
The plan to bring part of the treat hoard to the paddock had been a great choice. He was having a hard time keeping any of the crew away from it long enough to get anything done at all. Any other time he’d be irritated that no one was getting anything done but the thought that everyone loved what you’d made so much made him beam with pride. That was his girl’s baking they kept raving over. His sweet, amazing girl who always took care of him and never wanted to let him do the same for her. As many times as some of the guys had teased him about you, the smorgasbord of baked goods had them singing a different tune. Suddenly they seemed to realize what he meant when he himself had raved about your baking.  
Even his raptor girls got to take part. How or why you’d come up with a recipe that was safe and suitable to give them and made raptor cookies Owen wasn’t sure. Regardless, he’d pass on their appreciation to you, and that of the rest of the crew, and a bit of his own when he got home. Until then, he’d keep riding the high getting to show off one of your skills had him on. You weren’t out at the paddock very often, occasionally he could get you to come visit but he usually ended up busy. It was rarer that he got to really show any aspect of you off, just brag to anyone that would listen about how fantastic he thought you were.  
He’d also started to realize everyone thought he was making things up, especially before the first time he’d gotten you to come out when other people were there. You had been his ‘imaginary’ girlfriend. The baking seemed to solidify the idea that maybe he hadn’t just been going on about you after all.  
Somehow, you weren’t surprised when you were trying to get everything straightened up and your phone rang. Even if you actually had people that contacted you, you’d have known right off that it would be Owen calling.  
“You know you don’t need to check up on me.”  
“Making assumptions and I’ve had you on the phone less than a minute. Maybe I’m calling because I’ve got a message for you.”  
“Oh really, and what’s this message hmm?”  
“Everyone says you’re amazing and that we should have you work with us with the sole duty of baking. All day, every day. And I’m not sure on the raptor to human translation but I’m pretty sure the girls were trying to say they love you. If you say you don’t believe me you better believe I’ll pass my phone around to everyone so you can listen to them personally tell you how amazing they think you are.”  
“You’re ridiculous I hope you know that.”  
“Yeah, but you love it. And come on, how often do I get the chance to show off how fantastic my girl is?” You could just imagine him now, strutting around the paddock with his chest all puffed out like he was hoarding some prized back home. But he was definitely right, you loved the hell out of him.  
“I do love it, try not to trip over your inflated sense of pride. I’d hate to have Barry call and tell me that you fell in the pit or tripped down the stairs.” You could hear him laughing on the other end.  
“I’ll try. Everything okay there?” There it was, the inevitable ‘you’re doing okay right?’ part of the conversation.  
“Perfectly fine, I’m just trying to straighten this huge mess up.”  
“Good. So look, I should be getting back to work soon but when I get home I’m gonna make dinner tonight and we can just hang out some more. So don’t worry about it. But I’ll talk to you later.”  
“I’ll try to leave it to you,” You teased. “Love you.”  
“Love you more,” He returned, as usual hanging up before you could say anything else. As silly as it always ended up when you talked to him, you did have to admit that hearing that everyone loved your baking so much had in fact put a little extra bounce in your step. It was one thing always having Owen say how much he loved what you made, but hearing it from other people made it more than just your boyfriend paying you a compliment. You made a note to yourself that maybe next time instead of filling the place up like it was a bakery, you could just bake some things and take them out to the paddock yourself. It could give the bonus of seeing Owen and the look on everyone’s faces at the treats. First you’d have to convince Owen to let you restock. You had a few things up your sleeve that would be sure to work, you’d just have to inflate a little more than his ego and his belly.


End file.
